russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kumander Bawang (2015 TV series)
Kumander Bawang: Kalaban ng mga Aswang (lit. Commander Garlic) is a 2015 Philippine superhero action-fantasy comedy-drama television series (sure it was) based on the character from 1988 film of the same title from Viva Films which originally starred Herbert Bautista in the title role. Produced by IBC and Viva Television, and directed by Jose Javier Reyes and Mervyn B. Brondial, it is topbilled by Josh Padilla assuming the role of Kumander Bawang. The series was aired in someone's imagination on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from September 28, 2015 to March 4, 2016, replacing Kung Fu Fighting. The story follows Tikboy (Josh Padilla), a 22-year-old hapless lad who discovers his father was a fearless aswang-slayer. Inheriting his father's mystical garlic-shaped pendant, he must use its power to become the aswang-busting superhero Kumander Bawang. Synopsis For generations, man and aswang had waged bloody war against each other. But prophecy foretold of a child, born of both human and aswang blood, who shall one day unite both daylight and nighttime races in peace. Conde Regalado (Ryan Eigenmann), leader of the ruling aswang clan, sought to destroy the child, but was thwarted by the legendary aswang slayer, Ka Luis (Phillip Salvador). A truce was declared, and Ka Luis hid the child away until such time it would come of age to claim its birthright. 13 years later, the remaining members of the Regalado clan descend upon the town of Matang Bato. Breaking the truce, they unleash death and terror upon the populace as they search for the prophesized half-breed. The terrified masses cry out for a hero. Instead, they get Tikboy. A clumsy, cowardly geek, Tikboy (Josh Padilla) is hardly anybody’s idea of a hero. He can barely even stand up to bullies, much less battle bloodthirsty creatures of the night. But he just happens to be the son of the great Ka Luis himself. And when he inherits his father’s mystical garlic amulet, along with it comes the responsibility of protecting humankind, and the destined child, from the legions of darkness. Using the power of the garlic pendant, he becomes the dreaded enemy of the aswang, Kumander Bawang! Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Josh Padilla' as Tikboy Santiago ' / '''Kumander Bawang '- Son of the renowned aswang slayer Ka Luis. An ordinary young man reluctantly thrust in the role of a hero. Aside from living up to his father's legacy, he also has to continue his family's moro-moro theater tradition. *Sarah Lahbati' as '''Carmen Dellamorte' - Tikboy's love interest. A scion of the wealthy Dellamorte family--who happen to be a clan of aswangs. She meets Tikboy due to being a fan of moro-moro plays ever since she first watched them over a hundred years ago (aswangs tend to age much slower than humans). She is taken by his wit and goofy charm, but alas she has been betrothed to the evil Conde Regalado. *'Herbert Bautista' as Tiyo Ambo - Tikboy's uncle. He dreams of reviving the moro-moro tradition in the modern age. Founder of the Matang Bato Moro-moro Society--whose only 3 memebers are his nephew and his friends Odie and Liwayway. *'Jolo Revilla' as Pepeng Kulog - A disciple of Ka Luis who trains Tikboy in the fine art of aswang-hunting. *'Donnalyn Bartolome' as Liwayway Miranda - Tikboy's childhood friend. Secretly in love with him, she is always scheming to break him up with Carmen. After learning his secret identity, she tries to become his sidekick in an effort to get closer to him. *'Gina Pareño' as Aling Sebya - Liwayway's grandmother. *'Abby Bautista' as Luningning '''- The child of the prophecy, conceived from the union of a mortal and an aswang. *Arkin del Rosario' as '''Odie Rodriguez' - Tikboy's best friend. He has a crush on Liwayway, who has a crush on Tikboy. He later gets bitten and infected by an aswang. Slowly turning into one, he tries to keep it secret from his friends. But as he gets jealous and angry at Liwayway's advances towards Tikboy, how long can he control the monster lurking within him? *'Bernard Palanca' as Armando Dellamorte - Carmen's father, patriarch of the Dellamorte clan. He wishes to establish peace between humans and aswangs, but his hands are tied when the reigning Regalado clan enforces its will. *'Polo Ravales' as Duque Regalado '''- Conde Regalado's brother, and Luningning's aswang father. *King Certeza' as '''Prince Regalado' - Conde's cousin, brother of Princess Regalado. He does not share the family's evil ambitions. Special Participation * Phillip Salvador as Ka Luis - Tikboy's father, the legendary aswang slayer. * Dianne dela Fuente as Margarita '''- Luningning's mother, a mortal woman who fell in love with an aswang. '''Villains *'Ryan Eigenmann' as Conde Regalado '''- Head of the Regalado clan, arch-nemesis of Ka Luis and now his son Kumander Bawang. *Alessandra de Rossi' as '''Erika /' Ek-Ek '''- A manananggal, and Conde Regalado's personal aide. She is also Carmen's best friend, placing her loyalties in conflict. *Carlyn Ocampo' as '''Wanda' - A disturbed emo goth girl. Sick and tired of living, she desires to become one of the undead. Agrees to serve as a sleeper agent for the Regalados. When she is turned into an aswang, she gains the ability to shapeshift into any animal or person. *'Johan Lourens' as Marquis Regalado - Conde's brother. *'Kian Kazemi' as Baron Regalado - Conde's brother. *'Katarina Rodriguez' as Princess Regalado - Conde's spoiled rich-bitch Fil-Am-As (Filipina-American-Aswang) cousin. Sister of Prince Regalado. 'Supporting Cast' *'Mayton Eugenio' as Ashley Garcia *'Carlo Lazerna' as Kevyn Boy *'Cliff Hogan' as Tiknan *'Imee Schweighart' as Rose Ann Francisco *'Carlo Lacana' as Ricky Mendoza (high school) *'Aubrey Caraan' as Jenny Gonzales (high school) *'Makisig Morales' as Miguel Lorenzo (high school) *[[Val Victa|'Val Victa']] as Padre Sebastian 'Extended Cast' *'Daniel Fernando' as Ka Dario *'Dick Israel' as Perfidia *'Alexis Navarro' as Maxima 'Guest Cast' *'Issa Pressman' as Abby Morena *'Chubi del Rosario' as Edgar Atayde *'Boom Labrusca' as Rolando Romero *'Ashley Rivera' as Petra Mendoza *'Janna Roque' as Ara Montenegro *'Jovic Monsod' as Dino Abrenica *'Pio Balbuena' as Ernesto Cortez Episodes Production staff *Directors: Jose Javier Reyes and Mervyn B. Brondial *Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *Writers: Jimuel dela Cruz and Dexter Hemedez *Executive Producer: Vic del Rosario, Jr. *Producers: Ruchel Covacha, Veronique del Rosario-Corpus and Ramon Salvador *Supervising Producer: Olive de Jesus *Musical Score and Sound Design: Mon del Rosario *Editors: Ben Panaligan and Annabelle Macauba *Art Director: Bert Habal *Cinematography: Neil Daza and Rody Lacap *Production Design: Randy Gamier *Costume Design: Steve de Leon *Associate Producer: Marilyn Tavora Consorte *Lighting Director: Monino Duque and Jay Linao *Make-Up Artist: Wheng Legaspi Production Kumander Bawang marks the sixth time to helm a primetime fantaserye offering and the second superserye of IBC, based on the 1988 film of the same title, which was originally starring Herbert Bautista. Now on primetime TV, Josh Padilla who plays the title role Kumander Bawang. Padilla was joined by Sarah Lahbati as his love interest. The character has also appeared in the movie adaptation by Viva Films. He also gets a new Matrix/X-Men inspired black leather outfit, which looks boring, in my opinion. The old green-and-orange costume may have looked tacky. IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Viva Entertainment chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. unveiling the fantasy-action drama which particularly aimed to target our younger and male viewers. Since the third Pinoy superheroes in a primetime series of IBC after the first for being a teen pretty superheroine princess Super Janella of the network's light fantasy series ''Janella: A Teen Princess'' and the other one is the crime-fighting superhero ''Voltron Man''. A 30-minute TV special Kumander Bawang: Ang Simula was aired on September 26, 2015 at 4:00pm before the series kicked-off on Kapinoy Primetime, featuring exclusive behind-the-scenes footage and cast interviews of the highly anticipated fantasy-drama showed how Kumander Bawang was created and conceptualized, hosted by Mario Dumaual. Soundtrack * Kumander Bawang (composer: Mon del Rosario) - Shehyee Merchandise IBC and Viva is adventage of the superserye's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy entitled Kumander Bawang Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), T-shirts, action figures, tumblers, wall clocks, rain gears, keychains, fan, mugs, stickers, caps, posters, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices and Kumander Bawang Mobile Game App available on Android, iOS and Google Play. Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. See also * IBC-13 Remains Unbeatable in National TV Ratings in September * Viva Television using for IBC-13's entertainment shows * ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC Unveil Christmas Station IDs * KAPINOY STARS, EXECS HONOR IMPORTANCE OF THE NATION IN IBC-13’S CHRISTMAS SPECIAL * Viva Takes Over the Kapinoy Network in 2016 * List of Filipino superheroes * List of Filipino supervillains * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * IBC * Viva Television * Fantaserye * Kumander Bawang (1988 film) References External links * Official Site * Kumander Bawang on Facebook * Kumander Bawang on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Comedy-drama television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition